Hells Door
by Izzy Sherezade
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! 2 años después de la 3a temporada de Angel, las cosas han cambiado un poco, y por mucho que uno lo intente, el destino y los sucesos extraños te persiguen. No importa quien seas, o cuan lejos huyas. Crossover con BTVS. AU tras Angel 3x17
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Hell's Door (La puerta del infierno)  
**Autor**: Sherezade  
**'Disclaimer'**: Todos los personajes de BTVS (Buffy cazavampiros) y Angel, son propiedad de Joss Wheddon y David Greenwalt. Solo los tomo prestados. Sin embargo, la trama, y el resto de personajes no pertenecientes a las series, sí son cosa mía.  
**Nota**: el feedback, y por lo tanto las críticas, serán bien recibidas   


**HELLS DOOR**

(La puerta del infierno)

_Por Sherezade_

San Francisco; 20:35

En una casa no muy grande, de estilo victoriano, en una de las largas calles de san francisco desde las que se observa a lo lejos la bahía, un grupo pintoresco de gente baja de un coche negro convertible; digo pintoresco porque con que otro nombre bautizarías tú querido lector a un grupo formado por un hombre de apariencia joven, unos 27 o 28 años, alto con gabardina negra, tez pálida y mirada triste y melancólica, cuya verdadera edad es de alrededor de 250 años ( se trata de un vampiro, uno muy especial, uno con alma, algo extraño, lo sé... pero tiempo atrás se alimentó de quien no debía y como castigo recibió un alma que le recordaría eternamente las maldades cometidas hasta ese momento), pero sigamos con el grupo: una joven rubia de unos 25 años aproximadamente, también con una mirada característica, una mirada que indicaba que había vivido más de lo que su pequeña estatura y joven vida deberían haber soportado; una joven de la misma edad que la anterior pelirroja, con un gran poder interior; una chica de unos 20 años, con una larga melena castaña clara y mirada triste..cubierta por el brillo de las ganas de vivir propios de la edad; y otro chico de la misma edad aproximadamente con aspecto sereno, y la misma mirada que el vampiro que había descendido en primer lugar.

De otro coche, bajó otro chico, un poco mayor que los anteriores con barba de tres días, y mirada triste, junto a él descendió un hombre mucho mayor que él, con lentes y mirada de sabiduría y tristeza y otro chico de unos 25 o 26 años que a pesar de tener un aspecto desenfadado lucía una mirada triste, cansada...el no era como los demás, pero también había vivido mucho y eso, lo mostraban no solo las bolsas bajo sus ojos sino también la expresión cansada y el brillo que solo tiene quienes han visto más de lo que debieron haber visto jamás...y un hombre, chico..demonio, de color verde, con ropas vistosas y que a pesar de parecer más alegre que los demás, se notaba la tristeza que embargaba su ser .

Todos miraron al primer hombre, alto, de tez suave, y facciones angelicales... bajo la luz de la noche en aquella calle de san francisco parecía un verdadero ángel... o un alma en pena.

- Es aquí Angel?- preguntó la chica rubia

- Aquí esa donde Fred le escribía, y es donde solían vivir sus padres tras dejar Sunnydale.- Tras esto último, miró a la chica con la que estaba hablando y vio que una lágrima recorría su rostro.- Lo siento Buffy, no debí haber dicho el nombre de la ciudad.

- Tranquilo, de todas maneras ya no es una ciudad jeje - aunque sonrío irónica, su corazón sintió una punzada..se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, no, culpable tal vez no fuera la palabra, se sentía triste, decaída..amargada. aún soñaba con la voz de él, del salvador anónimo del mundo diciéndole que le agradecía sus palabras..pero que no la creía...siempre se despertaba en el momento justo antes de que él pronunciara aquel fatídico: 'pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad' que le rompieron el corazón.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el chico más joven se dirigió a Angel:

- Papá¿vamos ya a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer?- el chico miro desafiante a su padre que no lo parecía teniendo en cuenta la edad que ambos aparentaban- la necesitas..mos papá

Angel esbozó una media sonrisa y tras mirar hacia la casa vio que había luz..

- Tienes razón Connor, dos años es demasiado tiempo.- Suspiró y mientras caminaba decidido hacia la entrada de la casa susurro para sí: la necesito.

Justo cuando Angel se disponía llamar a la puerta, el cielo que había permanecido sereno empezó a oscurecerse tapando las estrellas que aquella noche querían ser testigos de un reencuentro, del reencuentro de un grupo de viejos amigo, y tal vez...el reencuentro de dos corazones furtivos que tiempo atrás fueron poseídos por dos amantes eternos, dos almas, dos espíritus errantes que fueron condenados a vivir eternamente bailando para su señor...simplemente por haberse enamorado y haberse permitido el uno al otro disfrutar de una de las cosas más hermosas que ofrece la vida: la entrega al amor sin reparos. Angel y Cordelia habían investigado aquella noche en el teatro...donde algo extraño sucedía, casi doscientos años después, la compañía de ballet seguía teniendo a los mismo bailarines y representaban la misma función: Giselle. Ellos jamás sospecharon que no solo fueron poseídos y permitieron que en sus cuerpos la pasión de dos bailarines volviese a la vida, sino que en aquel breve encuentro carnal, interrumpido antes de lograr la felicidad y pasar a mayores...habían creado una vida.

**ding dong  
**

A pesar de no tener riego sanguíneo, Angel sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, al oír el sonido de la risa de Cordelia al otro lado de la puerta, no le cabía duda..era ella, era su risa, era la mujer que esos últimos años tanto le había ayudado y con la que tan buenos ratos había pasado conversando, se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en su confidente...en la presencia intangible de sus sueños y deseos más escondidos.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta:

- Deben de ser los de la mudanza- una chica de unos 25 o 26 años, sonreía y se reía mientras jugaba con una niña pequeña en sus brazos- yo abro

Al abrir la puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Hola Cordy- Angel sonrío, su mirada se iluminó..no había errado, era ella, la risa, la voz..era la de la mujer que invadía sus sueños cada noche

- A...Angel!- ella se sintió desvanecer, no sabia como la había encontrado, la única que sabía donde encontrarla era Fred... pensó que tal vez ella estuviera ahí con él, la buscó con la mirada entre la gente que acompañaba Angel, pero no la vio, en ese instante la lluvia se hizo presente de una manera estruendosa- pasad! Esta lloviendo mucho

- Hola Cordy,- Buffy entro justo después de Angel, y se quedó mirando a la niña que ella llevaba en los brazos, pero solo le sonrío, no quiso preguntar

- Hola Buffy- junto con sus palabras añadía una cálida sonrisa...pero en sus ojos se notaba cierta preocupación.

Poco a poco, todos estaban dentro, y de repente, apareció detrás de Cordelia una chica muy parecida a ella, un poco mayor, con la cara más redonda y los ojos color verde:

- Cordy has leído esto?- cuando la chica vio a los visitantes- ah, hola buenas noches. Soy Cristina

- Chicos, esta es mi hermana Cristina. Cris, recuerdas a Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg y Buffy Summers?- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana mientras señalaba al chico de aspecto desenfadado, la pelirroja y la rubia respectivamente.

- Claro, iban contigo al instituto, no?

- Si, los demás son: Wesley- el de la barba de tres días- Dawn , la hermana de Buffy- la chica de aproximadamente 20 años- Connor- el chico que había llamado a Angel papá-, el señor Giles- el hombre mayor con gafas-, Angel- al decir su nombre y señalarlo, los ojos de Cristina se abrieron como platos; al darse cuenta Cordelia enseguida dijo- si, mi antiguo jefe. Y Lorne- el demonio de color verde.

- Un placer, encanto- Lorne sonrió a Cristina al ver que esta no reaccionaba extrañada al ver a un hombre verde en casa de su hermana- que tal estas galletita?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Cordelia

- Contenta de veros, pero..que hacéis todos aquí?

Tras un angustioso silencio, Giles quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas cuidadosamente decidió hablar:

- Verás Cordelia, sabemos que tú has estado informando a Winnifred de las visiones que has estado teniendo para ayudar a Angel- nuevamente se hizo un leve silencio, mientras Cordelia depositaba a la niña en la alfombra, junto a unos peluches.

- Y lo ultimo que le dijiste a Fred, coincide con algo que el consejo anda buscando hace más de tres siglos.- el ultimo en hablar había sido Wes, él había notado algo extraño, y puesto que le unía una buena amistad hacia Cordelia, prefirió interrumpir cuanto antes el angustioso momento de silencio, y ponerse manos la obra.

- Un demonio de medio metro, de piedra, vestido con un hábito y que lleva en la cintura un saquito de color granate con un símbolo extraño parecido al yin-yang- Cordelia miró intrigada a Wesley- ¿tras eso anda el consejo?

- Verás Cordy, ese demonio de medio metro como tu lo llamas, es uno de los pocos con el poder de crear la boca del infierno donde quiera...

Continuará...


	2. 1er Capìtulo

Nota: la _cursiva_ indicará a partir de ahora, recuerdos o pensamientos. Y aprovecho para agrdecer a corxx su comment y disculparme por no haber actualizado antes.  
Disfrutad de la lectura! y no olvidéis dejar feedback.

1r capítulo

-Veras Cordy, ese demonio de medio metro como tu lo llamas, es uno de los pocos con el poder de crear la boca del infierno donde quiera.- Cordelia se quedó sorprendida al oír a su madre hablar con tanta tranquilidad acerca de algo que debía desconocer- Hola Rupert, cuanto tiempo- una mujer de unos cincuenta años, alta, morena..con un semblante agradable y cuya edad solo podía ser delatada por las arrugas que empezaban a ser visibles en sus manos y su cuello, dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Giles, y tras acariciar la cabecita de su nieta, prosiguió con su voz calmada y dulce hablando con su hija -Veras cielo, se supone que esos demonios digamos que hibernan durante aproximadamente setecientos años si no se les convoca para abrir un nuevo portal entre el infierno y la tierra. Y si tú has tenido visiones sobre ese ser, - miró a su hija directamente a los ojos- lo cual espero que tarde o temprano te dignes a explicarle a tu madre; quiere decir que se aproxima una nueva boca del infierno.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sorprendidos de ver y oír a la señora Chase hablar con tal calma y acierto sobre el demonio, todos..excepto Giles, que mientras la miraba y la oía hablar dejaba que su mente le transportara a recuerdos de su juventud, momentos que había compartido con Claire Davis...ahora Claire Chase. Recordaba su primer día en el consejo...

_No sé porque debo estar aquí, que mi padre y mi abuela hayan estado...que tiene que ver conmigo!!! Un jovencísimo Rupert Giles se quejaba mentalmente al entrar con su padre en la casa matriz del consejo, donde desde ese mismo instante debería aprender a ser consecuente con su destino: vigilante. Su cara mostraba el disgusto de estar ahí, hasta que mientras recorría la estancia con la mirada sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos color ébano, coronados por unas largas pestañas...pertenecían a una chica que debía tener poco más o menos su edad_

_- Hola.._ Hola? Rupert..Rupert, te encuentras bien??

- eh! Ahh si, lo siento- Giles se quitó las gafas y las limpió antes de volver a mirar a la mujer que tenía frente a él- me alegro de volver a verte Claire, hacia mucho tiempo. Así que te casaste y tuviste dos hijas eh...

- Ehem...Giles siento interrumpir- Buffy empezaba a impacientarse- pero hemos venido a hablar con Cordelia para que nos..- mirando a su alrededor mientras hablaba buscando con la mirada a Cordelia - Donde está Cordy?!!!

Mientras...en la cocina de la misma casa, Cordelia sostenía en los brazos, a la pequeña, que mientras ella preparaba el biberón, miraba por encima del hombro de la chica y empezó a sonreír

- De que te ríes ahora peque?- Cordelia, sonrío a su pequeña, mientras le besaba la pequeña y delicada manita que había puesto sobre la gargantilla que Cordy llevaba al cuello

- Puedo ayudarte?

- Angel!- a Cordelia casi se le cae el biberón al suelo..pero Angel lo intercepto justo antes de que este tocara el suelo...y mientras se levantaba...los ojos de ambos se cruzaron apenas a un palmo de distancia- gra..gracias.- se dio vuelta, y siguió con el biberón mientras daba un profundo suspiro y en sus mejillas se notaba el rubor que le había causado ver de nuevo a Angel frente a ella, a tan poco distancia..

- Es una niña preciosa

- Gracias- Cordelia sonrió, y acomodó a la niña en sus brazos

- Cordy, yo...porque te fuiste???

- Angel, no me preguntes eso ahora por favor

- La niña es de Groo?

- Angel, Cordy...os estábamos buscando- la pregunta de Angel se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Buffy seguida de todos, a la cocina- que niña más mona -Buffy sonrió la niña:- es tuya Cordy??

- Si, se llama Claudia.- Cordy, acomodó al niña en sus brazos, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa..que la niña respondió de inmediato acomodándose en el hombro de su madre.- y porque nos buscabais?- Cordelia dejó la niña en un tacatá desde donde con las puntitas de los pies seguía a su madre por la habitación, hasta que esta se dio cuenta y se agachó para abrazarla de nuevo- Acaso vosotros solos no podéis con ese demonio¿? -preguntó con ironía mientras dejaba a Claudia con el biberón.

Angel, se carcomía por dentro pensando que aquella niña pudiera ser el fruto de la relación de Cordelia con el Groosalug, pero no podía evitar sentir algo especial al mirarla... aquellos ojos...eran los de Cordelia, y cuando la niña le dedicó una sonrisa, no pudo sino devolvérsela. Un movimiento brusco de la niña en su tacatá le devolvió a la realidad:- nos enfrentamos a él..pero dejó a Fred muy malherida

- Dios¿Esta bien¿Que le sucedió?- Cordy estaba visiblemente afectada, sentía de verdad las palabras que estaba pronunciando... Fred se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas

- Tranquila, está hospitalizada, pero en un par de días saldrá-Ahora era Wesley quien hablaba con la voz quebrada... el también sentía lo que le sucedió a Fred, y se sentía culpable...

_En un almacén abandonado de L.A., el equipo de Angel Investigations y la scooby gang, estaban disputando una batalla encarnizada con un ser de aproximadamente dos metros, una suerte de mago muy poderoso, al cual las armas mortales, las patadas y golpes de la cazadora y los vampiros no parecían debilitar lo más mínimo. Wes estaba junto a Fred, con un lanza ballestas ella y una espada él... el 'Mago' como lo bautizó Xander lanzó unos polvos hacia donde estaban Wes y Fred, por un momento ambos perdieron visibilidad y aquellos polvos hicieron que empezaran a ver Ubervamps. De lejos oían la voz de Jun preguntado si estaban bien, Wes luchaba contra uno de los monstruos que solo existían en su mente cuando El Mago con un movimiento de su mano hizo retroceder a Fred apenas unos pasos..pero los suficientes parta que se introdujera en el onírico campo de visión de Wes, y este le asestara un golpe con su espada que seguido de otro movimiento de la mano del Mago..la derribó contra un pared llena de escombros, en donde quedó tendida sobre los mimos un largo rato...hasta que la batalla finalizó, y pudieron llevarla al hospital, entre las disculpas llenas de lágrimas de Wes, que le suplicaba que no muriese, y las miradas consternadas de los demás. Una vez en el hospital, Fred necesitó una transfusión de sangre, y reposo..mucho reposo; pues con el golpe se había roto tres costillas y había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, que necesitaba observación para ver si evolucionaba a algo más serio que un simple chichón._

- Dios! Lo vuestro es asustar eh!!??- Cordelia volvió a agacharse junto a su hija, y la niña enseguida colocó su manita sobre la mejilla de su madre, mientras con la otra..aferraba el biberón con firmeza. Dawn se dio cuenta

- Vaya, la pequeña parece fuerte y decidida jeje- todos la miraron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía esbozar una sonrisa; pero no era por eso, por lo que despertó la curiosidad de su hermana y amigos; sino por el comentario acerca de la fuerza de la pequeña.

Por la mente de Angel, en ese momento cruzó una idea, que le causó una punzada en el corazón; la sola idea de que esa niña fuera hija de Groo, conseguía que su corazón, que tantos años llevaba parado..latiera con rabia y decisión..para terminar quebrándose; sin darse cuenta, acabó apretando con fuerza el móvil que llevaba en su bolsillo; lo hubiera destrozado, de no ser por que este empezó a sonar.

- si¿?...ah hola. Que tal esta Fred?...si...aha...si, ya hemos llegado...claro, salúdala de parte de todos, y que descanse.- colgó el teléfono- era Gunn, Fred está bien, pero quería saber si te habíamos encontrado- dijo dirigiéndose a Cordelia.- os manda besos a la niña y a tí.- las ultimas palabras las dijo con un hilo de rabia en la voz, no entendía como Fred sabía que Cordy había sido madre, y no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Cordelia solo esbozó una media sonrisa ante los besos de Fred, sintiéndose más aliviada al tener por seguro que su amiga estaba mucho mejor, de lo que le habían dado a entender, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo de preocupación, que quiso disimular de inmediato

- Bueno, y porque me habéis venido buscando? Y que pasa con ese demonio?- cogió el biberón que la niña ya había terminado, y besó su pequeña frente

- Se trata de ese demonio Cordy- Wes, se sentó en una silla de la cocina, estaba agotado...cansado de todo- como bien ha dicho tu madre, tiene el poder de abrir una boca del infierno, donde desee.

- Y...- Cordelia gesticuló con las manos mientras hablaba invitando a su amigo a continuar con la explicación, mientras con su mirada seguía a su pequeña, que poco a poco, había llegado hasta el salón..seguramente en busca de su abuela.

- Y necesitamos más datos Cordelia- Angel empezaba a sentirse incómodo, necesitaba ayudar, sabía que debía ayudar..pero mirar a Cordelia solo le traía bellos recuerdos, y un amargo sabor a actualidad.

- Angel, tu sabes que esto de las visiones no es como un self-service! – se había dado cuenta de la actitud del vampiro, y al levantar él la voz, ella hizo lo propio- no puedo pedir la dirección de nadie, y...- respiro hondo, y dejó de hablar.

- Y que Cordelia?! Dilo!- la mirada del vampiro estaba encendida- no puedes pedir la dirección de nadie y presentarte en su casa, haciendo añicos todo lo que había tardado años en construirse?

- De que estas hablando Angel??!!!

- Mirad, no se que diablos estáis hablando pero hay cosas más importantes- Buffy se puso entre ambos, y los miraba a los dos con una mirada que rayaba entre la línea de la incredulidad, de no saber que estaba pasando entre esos dos, y la rabia, de pensar que estaban seguramente discutiendo temas personales, cuando las cosas estaban de mal en peor.

- Papa..Cord, por favor.- Connor se unió a Buffy

- Esta bien..pero ya hablaremos tú y yo Angel, porque no sé que demonios estás hablando.

- Claro- Angel, se acomodó la chaqueta- lo que la princesa decida...siempre ha sido así.-se giró, y salió hacia el salón, para encontrarse con unos incrédulos Giles y Claire Chase

Mientras, Cordelia suspiró ahogando un grito, y fue en la dirección contraria; necesitaba salir al jardín, respirar aire... no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, pero fuera lo que fuera... solo le daban ganas de llorar, y se había prometido a sí misma, el día que nació Claudia, no llorar.

El resto de la tropa, que había visto inmóvil la escena, no sabía como reaccionar, permanecieron en sus respectivos lugares, aproximadamente unos segundos, tal vez hasta que la sangre volviera a fluir con normalidad, después de la impresión que aquello había causado.

- Es mi impresión, o aquí hay una tensión sexual bestial?!!

- XANDER!!

- Que?!!

- nada Xander..- Buffy movió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sonreía, y veía como los rostros de todos regresaban a la normalidad- nada

----------------

Aquella noche, los recién llegados se quedaron a dormir en la residencia Chase, a petición de Claire. Se dividieron como buenamente pudieron por las habitaciones de la casa, incluidos el salón y la cocina, donde Angel se acomodó en una silla, mirando por la ventana, previamente cubierta por una cortina, intentando no pensar en que la mujer que había amado, y por la que tanto había sufrido, estaba en el piso de arriba, abrazando a una pequeña, fruto de una relación con un tipejo de otra dimensión...

Los días pasaron rápidamente para unos, y tremendamente lentos para otros. Ya llevaban allí casi dos días, y aún no habían sacado nada en claro, sabían que si Cordelia había recibido esa visión, era porque los Poderes querían que se solucionara el asunto del demonio, y obviamente sabían que la única manera de hacerlo era estando todos juntos...esperar a una nueva visión, nuevos datos en los libros...

- Yo aun no entiendo como es eso de que tú pertenecías al consejo.- Cordelia bañaba a su hija, mientras Claire, estaba sentada en el bidet, sosteniendo una toalla para envolver a su nieta en cuanto saliera de la bañera.

- Pues es sencillo cariño: tus abuelos eran del consejo, yo lo fuí.

- Muy bonito mamá- acomodó a la niña en la toalla que le ofrecía su madre- te explicas como un libro cerrado. Incluso mis visiones se explican mejor que tú

- Ay- Claire se levantó un tanto irritada- Ya te lo contaré Cordelia.-Besó al frente de su nieta – voy a ver si necesitan algo nuestros invitados.

- Genial- vio como su madre salía del baño, entrecerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿has visto eso?- se dirigió a su hija- la abuelita cada día está más rara

- No es la única- una sombra que había oído hablar a Cordelia, se asomó por la puerta- ¿molesto?

-Connor!- Cordelia hablaba mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa- claro que no. Verdad que Connor no molesta Claudi?

- jeje, es una niña muy guapa Cordy.- Tras ver a Cordelia nuevamente sonreír, se decidió a hablar- Cor¿que pasa entre mi padre y tú?- ella abandonó su sonrisa, y exhaló sonoramente- y no hagas como tu madre y me digas que ya me lo contarás jeje

- ¡Que gracioso nos ha salido!- le lanzó agua de la bañera a Connor

- Tú si que eres graciosa- dijo con retintín, mientras se secaba la cara- y además tienes puntería

- Que esperabas! No me pasé cinco años trabajando con tu padre para nada- rió sonoramente, y le susurro a la niña – ¿verdad Claudi?- la niña también empezó a reírse...de manera que Connor acabó contagiado, y olvidando su pregunta.

----------------

Mientras, en la cocina, Claire, llamaba la atención de Giles para que la acompañara

- ehh, ahora mismo vuelvo chicos, seguid investigando

- que le ha dado a este hombre ahora¿?!- Dawn levantaba la cabeza por encima de los libros en los que estaba ayudando a buscar. Una mano le giró la cabeza de vuelta a los libros

- Calla y sigue buscando Dawnie

- auch! Buffy!!  
Todos los que estaban en la cocina, rieron al ver la escena de las hermanas Summers, una intentando averiguar que pasaba, y la otra, siendo seria... _'después de tanto tiempo, por fin los oigo reír'_ pensó Giles

- Son como tus hijos, verdad- Claire, habló mientras con su cabeza indicaba la gente reunida en la cocina

-Así los siento.- suspiró- Pero no les digas que he dicho eso, o se dedicarán a tomarme el pelo.

- No te preocupes. Pero necesito pedirte un favor...

Continuará...


	3. 2o Capitulo

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo.

Gracias por tomaros el timepo d eleer. Dejadme saber que opináis ; )

**2º capítulo**

La conversación de Claire y Giles, era escuchada por Angel, el vampiro de tez pálida, y mirada serena que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Pero un grito le distrajo.

- Claudia!- Subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, y en pocos segundos estaba frente ala puerta del baño. Al entrar, se encontró una escena, que a sus ojos era espeluznante: Cordelia en el suelo inconsciente, la niña, envuelta en su toalla, abrazada al cuello de Connor, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- Hijo, saca a la niña de aquí. Cor, Cordelia..Cordy?? - el abofeteaba el rostro de Cordelia – Por favor Cor, reacciona de una vez.

- Dios mío – Claire apareció por la puerta del baño abriéndose paso entre los que allí se agolpaban para ayudar a Cordelia. Buscó con la mirada a su nieta, y la vio en los brazos del chico más joven, solo pudo sonreírle y entró al baño, se sentó junto a Angel, después de coger unas sales que había en el espejo del baño..sus manos temblaban, de manera que fue Angel quien sostuvo las sales frente a las fosas nasales de Cordelia –gracias

Angel simplemente la miró, con una de esas miradas que había oído describir a su hija: _no necesita palabras..solo te mira, y sabes que todo saldrá bien; te sientes segura, protegida..a salvo.._. Claire ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado a su hija hablar así de su jefe; pero jamás pensó que se tratara de un vampiro, al parecer eso era algo que su hija prefirió mantener en secreto. Se odió, en ese momento, al verla en los brazos de Angel, tendida en el suelo del baño..se odió: odió no haber tenido la perspicacia de averiguar quien era realmente ese Angel del que su hija hablaba con tanta devoción, cariño y respeto..si lo hubiese sabido, tal vez habría podido hacer algo.. _aun estoy a tiempo de hacer algo_ Se preguntaba mentalmente, y sin dudarlo, se levantó presurosa, y se encaminó al piso de abajo.

Chris vio la reacción de su madre, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, o al menos eso parecía, dado que se encaminó hacia donde estaba Connor con Claudia en los brazos

- Hola princesa- acarició la cabeza aun mojad de su sobrina- gracias Connor – le dedicó una sonrisa al chico – vamos mi vida, la tía va a vestirte, y a ponerte muy guapa..no llores mi niña, mami estará en seguida contigo- la niña parecía no querer soltarse del cuello de Connor - lo siento Connor..vamos mi niña, ven con la tía

- No te preocupes- abrazó a la niña más firmemente - ehh deja de llorar pequeñaja- empezó a mecerla como tiempo atrás Cordelia lo había mecido a él, y el llanto de Claudia cesó – ya esta, ves como estas mas guapa cuando no lloras – sonrió a la pequeña, y recibió una nueva sonrisa a cambio, y la pequeña pasó a los brazos de Cris, quien al tenerla consigo, rápidamente se encaminó a la habitación, dando pequeños saltitos, para así tranquilizar a su sobrina

-----------

En un lugar sin definir, se ve una vieja iglesia, es de noche..todo esta oscuro, las nubes cubren la luna, pero poco a poco se disipan y la luz de la luna llena permite que entre las sombras se distinga una silueta femenina con una túnica blanquecina, tal vez por el reflejo de la luna...suaves rizos poco definidos hasta los hombros, tal vez un poco más, coronan la silueta...sus manos..que habían permanecido estáticas junto al cuerpo, empiezan a mostrar su nerviosismo, su miedo..ese evidentemente no es su ambiente...juega con las manos, intentando mantener la calma, cuando los cascos de unos caballos se hacen oír en la lejanía...

----------

- Cor, vamos despierta por favor!!-la voz de Angel era suave, pausada, mostraba tranquilidad, todo lo contrario que sus ojos..vidriosos, chispeantes..la rabia, la desesperación...estaba perdiendo los papeles por momentos _No puedo perderte, ahora no por favor_ era lo único en lo que el vampiro con alma podía pensar. Después de escuchar la conversación entre Giles y Claire, no podía..no debía permitir que nada le sucediera a Cordelia.

- Angel, y si la llevamos a su habitación?

- si, o al salón – Connor había regresado al baño, y estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Buffy, Cor no estaba bien en el suelo del baño..fuera lo que fuera que le había pasado.

Angel pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Cordelia, y se levantó con ella en los brazos, Buffy, Connor y los demás se apartaron del quicio de la puerta para permitirle el paso. Cuando pasó junto a su hijo le susurro:

- Trae a Claudia.

-----------------

- Vamos a ver princesa- Cristina Chase dejó a la niña sobre el cambiador, secó cuidadosamente a su sobrina y procedió a ponerle el pañal – a ver cuanto te dura limpio cochinota – empezó a hacer cosquillas a su sobrina, y a mover su melena por encima de la niña mientras esta se reía, y jugaba con el pelo de su tía, olvidando el miedo que había sentido en el baño, y que había llevado a su pequeño ser a abrazase al cuello de Connor en busca de protección...

Mientras Claudia iba vistiendo a su sobrina, pensó en la situación, la niña inconscientemente se había sentido segura en los brazos de Connor, eso solo podía ser una cosa..

KNOCK, KNOCK

el sonido de la puerta distrajo los pensamientos de Cristina : - Connor, hola, pasa, me ayudas?- el chico entró en la habitación y asintió- nos acercas ese peto azul?- Connor se acercó hasta la mecedora que había en la habitación de la niña, y se lo acercó a Cristina- gracias. Y tu señorita...- puso a la niña en pie para abrocharle los botones del vestidito- estas preciosa

- Si, esta muy guapa- Connor acerco su mano para acariciar las de la pequeña, pero su dedo índice fue secuestrado por las manos de Claudia que reía divertida por la situación, y balbuceaba unas palabras, que Connor entendió como un saludo o una explicación y sonrió – te vienes conmigo? – la pequeña no dudó un instante, y alargó sus brazos hacia Connor, que enseguida la abrazó – Cristina..era Cristina verdad?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza, mientras recogía los enseres del cambio de Claudia – Cordelia sigue igual, la han llevado a su habitación. Mi padre quiere que la niña este con ella.

En los ojos de la morena se podía ver como una chispa había cruzado en ese instante, tal vez miedo, preocupación, rabia.. Connor no lo supo diferenciar; pero prefirió no darle demasiada importancia, solo quería llevar a la niña con su madre, si su padre quería que la niña estuviese ahí sería por algo...así que se dio vuelta, y se encaminó con la niña en los brazos, hacia la habitación de Cordelia

Mientras el chico se llevaba a su sobrina, Cristina decidió bajar, al piso de abajo, necesitaba agua, necesitaba tomar un café urgentemente, la situación de su hermana la tenía muy preocupada, pero si lo que le decía su instinto era cierto..esa situación era incontrolable, no arreglarían nada poniéndose nerviosos _Solo cabe esperar_ pensó

- Tienes razón Cris, solo podemos esperar

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, Cristina vio como esta se cerraba frente a sus ojos, y escuchaba una voz..que respondía a sus pensamientos...

------------

En el 'extraño lugar'

..las nubes se disipan, y la luna ilumina el rostro de la mujer de la blanca túnica, mostrando a una extrañada Cordelia ...cuya mirada se debate entre la incredulidad y el miedo.  
'No, no puedo estar aquí..donde está mi hija' se repite una y otra, y otra vez.. Se escucha un cántico,. El ruido de caballos es cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez más cercano...

--------------

i De nuevo en la residencia Chase /i

Dawn abre la puerta, y permite que Angel pase llevando a Cordelia en sus brazos.

La luz atraviesa las cortinas muy suavemente, dando a la escena un toque anaranjado como si de un atardecer se tratara.

Muy lentamente, Angel se aproxima a la cama, se agacha y coloca su rodilla sobre el colchón.. para ayudarse a dejar a Cordy lo mas lenta y cómodamente posible sobre la cama.  
Se queda mirándola...como dormida, como tantas otras veces la vio: serena, con los párpados cerrados..como un ángel que cae rendido a las puertas del sueño tras un duro día de trabajo. Al verla así no pudo evitar pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de ella

- Vamos Cor, haz un esfuerzo

--------------

Wes hizo un gesto con la mirada a los demás, no hacían falta explicaciones: en esa habitación estaban de más.

- Pobre galletita. Nuestro galán se ve muy triste, no os parece?

- Lorne, tú que crees que le ha pasado

- Dulzura, yo estaba con vosotros. Soy verde y demonio, pero no tengo poderes.-un pequeño silencio- al menos no de esos. Eso lo dejo para las galletitas, las brujas y las cazadoras.- El host sonrió a Dawn, y con un gesto de su mano, la invitó a pasar delante de él por las escaleras.

-----------------

En el mismo instante en que todos empezaban a desaparecer por las escaleras hacía el piso de abajo, Connor salía de la habitación de la niña con esta en sus brazos.  
Buffy fue la única que lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa

- Parece que alguien tiene un fan- rió la cazadora rubia

- Muy graciosa. Donde están Cor y mi padre?- Buffy solo señaló, su semblante volvió a ser serio nuevamente, y su mirada..triste.

- Sigue igual?- a modo de respuesta recibió un gesto afirmativo por parte de Buffy. Por parte de Wess percibió un suspiro, y una mirada a la nada..

- Será mejor que bajemos a ver si averiguamos algo sobre el demonio y lo que le ha pasado a Cordy- sin mediar una sola palabra mas, se encaró hacia las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de Connor, quien saludó a Buffy con un gesto y entró en la habitación de Cordelia

- Papá...

- Ah, hijo- Angel se enjugó disimuladamente una lágrima- ¿Cómo está la niña?- Connor hizo que la pequeña mirar a su padre- Ya veo- sonrió.- esta tranquila contigo. Eso es bueno...

---------------

- TU!?- Cristina estaba visiblemente asustada , no solo por el tizne de terror que se notaba en su voz, sino por el miedo en sus ojos, y el temblor de sus manos y sus piernas, que difícilmente la sostenían en pie.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé todo, recuerdas...- Cristina empezó a girar en busca del origen de la voz, pero estaba sola en la habitación- No me busques princesa. No podrás encontrarme-Hubo un ligero silencio, solo se escuchaba el latido acelerado del pulso  
de Cristina.-Por cierto, ya sé quien es querida. Así que no hace falta que te empeñes en 'proteger su identidad'- la voz sonaba segura, confiada e irónica...pero terminó su 'parlamento' estallando en una carcajada, que a Cris se le antojó una retaila de dagas directas al corazón.

------------------

Claire, llevaba un rato sentada en la cocina, mirando al vacío, sosteniendo entre sus manos un viejo y mohoso libro, además de un frasquito de cristal azul oscuro; con una forma cuanto menos curiosa: el culo del frasquito era cuadrado y pequeño, pero se ensanchaba, para terminar con una delicada curva sobre la que reposaba el tapón de corcho, cuadrado al igual que el pie del frasco.

Giles estaba a su lado, en completo silencio, sabía que su hija había cambiado, pero lo que le había revelado Giles, había tomado por sorpresa a la mujer..

_Minutos antes.._

_- Cordelia, ella...- Claire respiró hondo, necesito un instante para recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas- Rupert, lo que le ha sucedido a mi hija no es normal_

_- Tranquila Claire, ella.. bueno, ella es una chica especial. Así que tal vez si sea normal- el vigilante, se quitó las gafas y limpio las lentes con sumo cuidado_

_- Rupert por Dios!- Claire movió la cabeza bruscamente, y miro nerviosa e inquisitiva a su viejo amigo- Yo también fui miembro del consejo. Así que si sabes algo que yo no sepa referente a mi hija..._

_- Cordelia es un demonio.- el vigilante fue directo, tajante... y mientras hablaba miraba directamente a los ojos de la madre de Cordelia._

_- Rupert!- Claire sonrió irónica- sé que mis hijas no son perfectas, pero no es necesario que recurras a..._

_- no me has entendido Claire- los ojos de la mujer se posaron atentos sobre los de Giles, cada vez mas expresivos y con un brillo propio de la experiencia y de la edad- Cordelia recibió los poderes de una migo suyo demonio, y fue tentada- Giles dio un suspiro y prosiguió- o su mayor deseo... o renunciar a todo por los poderes, ayudar a Angel y en consecuencia, convertirse en un demonio.  
Claire se sentó en un taburete de la cocina..._

Y aún permanecía allí, no podía creerlo. Giles colocó su mano sobre la de ella, y la extrajo de los pensamientos

- Se que es extraño. Tal vez Wes, Angel o Lorne te lo puedan explicar mejor.

Siguieron en silencio, hasta que el resto del grupo llegó a la cocina; Claire no dudó, sin apartar la vista del horizonte

- Wesley, sabe usted porque mi hija es un demonio?

Continuará...


End file.
